Don't Speak
by Priestess Luna
Summary: Kagome reflects back on Inuyasha's betrayal and how she will not let it affect her now when she will soon be a mother. With her perverted father thrown in, things become complicated in Kagome's life. The question is: Can she handle it or run away? Discont
1. Don't Speak

Don't Speak  
by  
Kurami  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny. I also don't own the song "Don't Speak" by No Doubt.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome faded into view, her head buried in her knees, as if she were crying. She was wearing a simple priestess robe, after finally taking up her duties as Priestess of Higurashi Shrine. Her grandfather had just died this winter and she had taken up his duties as owner and caretaker. Her mother was gone and her little brother too. Even her cat Buyo wasn't here anymore, since she was now alone. Alone until the end of time.  
  
It was no longer autumn at Higurashi Shrine and snow had just begun to fall on this cold and bitter morning, painting the ground a soft white. Higurashi Shine looked like the winter wonderland only found in fairytales. Yet Kagome didn't care. She was just as cold and bitter as the morning. She no longer cared about anything, not even if her home looked like a winter wonderland. Her heart was broken and her hopes shattered, even though it has been 6 months since the incident. The incident that lead to many more yet mainly the death of her mother, Siako, and her brother, Souta. The incident that lead her to be alone forever.  
  
Slowly, Kagome picked up her head, her amberish hazel eyes dull and lifless, devoid of any emotion except endless sadness, pain, and regret. She was now 18 years old and old enough to be on her own. Yet she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for any of the responsiblities that were to come. She was still the 15 year old Kagome inside, that would sneak off to Fedual Japan to see Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, Kiara, and Miroku while her grandfather would call the school and make up diseases such as the Africian Mongoose Mumps.  
  
A faint smile was brought to her full lips at this thought. The memories of the days she spent with her friends hunting the shards. She touched something around her neck, a small jewel that shined dully, at the innocent touch. The jewel that she and her friends had searched so hard to recreate. The Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls, was now hers to keep and hers alone. The jewel she so wished to throw away yet was now her responsiblity. The jewel that ruined everything.  
  
Tears came to her eyes, as she remembered the fateful day that ruined everything. The day right after Inuyasha asked her to become his mate and the day she finally discovered who she really was. The day that Inuyasha broke her heart forever and the day she found out she was a demon, just like him.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"SIT BOY!" yelled 17 almost 18 year old Higurashi Kagome after finally having enough of Inuyasha beating up on Shippo. It was the day of her 18th birthday and she didn't want it ruined by the stupid hanyou.  
  
A loud "THUD!" could be heard throughout the forest as Inuyasha, the Inu Hanyou, was slammed into the ground face first. A loud "Wench!" could be heard from the very fustrated and sexually deprived hanyou, who was now trapped because of the subdueing spell.  
  
As the spell finally wore off, Inuyasha jumped up and glared at his mate, wondering why she was so easy to anger today. 'Maybe its the time of the month again.' he thought silently knowing that Sango and Kagome usually got very moody when a certain time in each month came around when they smelled like old blood and got really short tempered. Another "SIT BOY!" could be heard from the girl Kagome, confusing the hanyou even more.   
  
After the spell wore off again, Inuyasha let his temper loose. "What was that for wench! I never said again!"  
  
Kagome just glared at him and simply replied. "Don't play dumb Inuyasha. You know perfectly well what you said. And to insult Sango as well. That is just too low for words."  
  
Inuyasha stared at his mate stupidly, wondering whatever she meant.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were pretty much in the same state as the hanyou, totally confused about what just happened. Everyone just stared at a very confused Inuyasha and a very angry Kagome, who were having a staring contest and a test of who would say wench or sit boy first.  
  
Sango decided to end the brief silence, knowing that the two will do something they will regret. "Umm Kagome. Inuyasha never said anything to insult you or me."  
  
Kagome blinked and looked from Sango to Inuyasha and back again. She finally settled to looking at Inuyahsa. "Is this true, Inuyahsa?"  
  
Inuyasha for once just nodded dumbly, still wondering what the heck is going on in the mind of his mate and her best friend, Sango.  
  
Kagome gasped. "I believe you yet I heard you say, 'Maybe its the time of the month again.' And if you didn't say it, who did?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed nervously and looked at Kagome. "I never said I didn't say it. I just didn't say it verbally. I kind of thought it in my head."  
  
This caused Kagome to go stark white and faint on the spot. Inuyasha rushed to her side to catch her, confused as to why she fainted. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo took one look at the couple and decided it was best to leave, fearing that they would get in the way if they stayed.  
  
Inuyasha held his mate to him, softly stroking her raven locks. He wondered about what just happened, to cause his brave and strong Kagome to faint. He didn't know yet he knew one thing, Kagome was his and his alone. He would never let her go. He loved her too much. He loved her because she was Kagome, not Kikyo's Reincarnation. She was Kagome, his Kagome.  
  
He felt her stir and looked down to see amberish hazel meet amber. 'Wait? Amberish hazel?' He checked her eyes again and sure enough, they were amberish hazel. They were no longer the soft hazel he had grown so used to over the past 3 years he had grown to love the fiery beauty. They were a mixture between the eyes of a demon and the eyes of a human. 'Demon?' Kagome was no demon. She was a human and priestess. A priestess could not be a demon, it was unheard of.  
  
Shaking his head to try to get rid of his many thoughts, he looked down at Kagome, who looked at him slightly puzzled yet with a smile on her beautful young face. Inuyasha could only smiled back and kiss her softly on the lips, loving the taste of her. She smelled like sakura bloosoms on a bright summer 'sday and tasted like fruit freshly picked from the garden. It was a perfect combination, only making him love her more.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered close, the instant her lips came in contact with her mate's. She loved when he kissed her. He kissed her like a lover would kiss the one he loved. A way where is was tender and sweet and passionate and loving at the same time. She loved those kind of kisses. She loved her mate, her Inuyasha more though.  
  
As Inuyasha slowly broke the kiss, Kagome stared at him, love and happiness reflecting in her eyes. Kagome watched as her mate laughed, nuzzling her with his head. Kagome could do nothing but sigh happily, never wanting this moment to end. Yet like the Inuyasha she knew, he couldn't keep a special moment going for long.  
  
~  
You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together always  
~  
  
"Kagome?  
  
"Yes Inu?"  
  
"Will you stay with me forever?"   
  
Kagome blushed at this and nodded her head, kissing him softly. "Of course I will silly. I love you Inuyasha, forever and always."  
  
Inuyasha could only help but smile, leaning his forehead against hers. "And I love you Kagome, until the end of time." Before he could kiss her, a russeling could be heard in a pair of nearby bushes and Inuyasha growled silently. 'Damn Miroku. Can't he ever give us some privacy.'  
  
Kagome giggled at this thought, finally figuring out what happened earlier. 'O calm down Inu-chan. You know he is only a perverted monk.'  
  
Inuyasha laughed at this comment and looked at his mate, who looked at him with mischief in her eyes. He stopped laughing and got the wierd feeling she knew something he didn't. "You didn't speak that did you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, giggling slightly. "No Inu. I thought it. We have a link through out minds. We don't always have to talk verbally. We can hear each other just fine mentally."  
  
Inuyasha just nodded and blinked, somewhat shocked at this new information.  
  
Kagome could only giggle and kiss his cheek. 'Yes Inu. Its true. I am thinking to you right now. Can you hear me?'  
  
Inuyasha nods his head dumbly, still slightly shocked at this new discovery. 'I am still in shock love. You really know how to knock me dead.'  
  
Kagome laughs at this and leans up to kiss him softly to only be interrupted by.   
  
"HEY YOU, HUMAN!!! GET AWAY FROM MY MATE!!!"  
  
Kagome stopped what she was doing to see a neko youkai glaring at her with hate, distrust, and pain in her ocean blue eyes.   
  
With that, the neko youkai grabs Inuyasha away from her, causing Kagome to fall to the ground.   
  
Kagome stared up at the neko youkai, who was smirking smugly at her. Inuyasha looked slightly bewildered yet he was now standing and had his hand around the neko youkai's waist. 'This can't be true. The only person that loved Inuyasha was Kikyo. Who does this bitch think she is?' With that last thought, Kagome stands up and glares at the neko youkai. "Who are you and what are you doing with MY mate, Inuyasha?!!"  
  
The neko youkai looked slightly surprised at the outburst yet replied with ease. "I am Naomi and Inuyasha is my mate. We have been mates since our parents reached an agreement to bemate us to join the Western Lands with the Eastern Lands."  
  
Kagome blinks and stares at the neko youkai named Naomi. "What do you mean by bemate?"  
  
Naomi roled her eyes. "Its kind of like your idea of an arranged marriage. Lucky for us, we fell in love and mated shortly after we both turned 17."  
  
Kagome blinked and looked at Inuyasha. "This isn't true, is it?"  
  
Inuyasha looks down and replies almost sorrowly. "Yes...."  
  
Kagome backs away from the two, not caring if she trips. "You can't be serious Inuyasha. Please tell me it isn't true. Inuyasha...INUYASHA!!!!" Tears come to her eyes, making her body shake slightly.  
  
Inuyasha stays quiet, not wanting to make Kagome hurt anymore as all the memories of his lost childhood come rushing back. 'Kagome......'  
  
Kagome collaspes at this and tears slowly run down her cheeks as the harsh reality of the situation closes in on her. "No...this can't be true....No....No...No....." Sobs rack her small frame, as the harsh reality of things finally hits her. She was not Inuyasha's mate. She never was Inuyasha's mate. She gave herself willingly to him and she wasn't even his mate. She was just his whore, his mistress, his human wench. She thought of him as her best friend, since they had went shard searching together, saved each other's necks plently of times, and even joked around and talked about the good and bad times. They had been there for each other through thick and thin yet this time, no one was there for her. Not even Inuyasha. She was alone. All alone.  
  
~  
I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
~  
  
Inuyasha watched her silently, pain plainly seen in his amber eyes. They were full of pain and sadness. Pain for causing his love and mate pain and sadness for not remembering he had already mated. He already had a mate and them mating with kagome as if she were some human wench like he had always called her.  
  
Naomi watched the display of emotion with disgust. "I should of known you Inuyasha. You tear some innocent human bitch's heart out and then throw it right back in their face. And I must say, I am impressed. Seems like you have changed over the years, Inu. And I love this new change." And without a thought of Kagome, she turned and kissed Inuyasha fully on the lips, moaning in victory as he responded to the kiss, pushing her closer against his aroused body and nipping lightly on her bottom lip.  
  
Kagome watched in horror and disgust as the two kissed, totally oblvious to her watching. She couldn't believe that she wanted to be this bastard's mate. With that she took off running, leaving the kissing couple behind.   
  
~  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know  
~  
  
Before she got far, an arm grabbed her and she looked to see Inuyasha staring at her pleadingly. "Please don't go Kagome. Please don't leave me. Let me explain. Please. I don't love her-"  
  
Before he could continue on with his explaination, she slapped him long and hard with her hand, leaving deep scratches on his face. 'Scratches?" She looked down to see her hands were now clawed and painted a light green. She looked up then at Inuyasha who was staring at her with shock and horror. She backed away from him with pain and sadness in her eyes and said. "Don't speak to me. I don't care. Go have fun with your bitch!" She then took off running again.  
  
~  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
~  
  
Again he grabbed her arm and this time, she struggled to try to get away from him. Inuyasha just glared at her sternly and said. "Kagome. Listen to me. I love you. Please. Forgive me. I'll change it. I want to be with you. Not her. I don't love her. I love you. Please Kagome. Let me explain." He stared at her pleadingly. 'Please Kagome. Forgive me. I LOVE YOU!!!"  
  
Kagome winced and clawed him deep this time, making his curse. She then yelled. "SIT BOY!" She then took off running, this time getting away as she kept yelling. "SIT!! SIT!!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!! SIT!! SIT BOY!!"  
  
Inuyasha watched her sorrowfully, knowing he had lost her forever. 'Kagome.....'  
  
~  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
~  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Kagome let the tears fall, as the memories of him brought back so many painful emotions. It haunted her remembering him and remembering everything about him. How is silver hair would get caught in the wind as he raced through the forest, trying to catch a demon. Or how his golden globes for eyes would watch her intently when she made him Ramen or told a story to Shippo. Those were the little things that always haunted her. The little things she enjoyed to remember yet also hated to remember. All those memories of the times they shared.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Kagome, will you read me a story?" Shippo looked up at Kagome lovingly, as only a son would look as his mother with love.  
  
Kagome could only smile and laugh. "Of course Shippo. Which one would you like to hear?"  
  
Shippo thought for a moment and replied. "The one about the Beauty and the Beast."  
  
Kagome smiled and began to tell the story, not noticing a very quiet Inuyasha listening intently.  
  
**  
  
"Fair lady Kagome, will you bare my child?" Said the monk also known as Miroku.  
  
Kagome blushed deeply and hid behind Inuyasha, who beat Miroku to a pulp until Kagome finally said. "SIT BOY!"  
  
**  
  
"How can you forgive me Kagome? I betrayed you and Inuyasha. And I must go after my brother. I can't let Naraku have him." said a very tired Demon Hunter by the name of Sango, who looked very weak and frail just now.  
  
Kagome looked at the young woman in her lap. "You can't go off like that. You are too weak Sango."  
  
Inuyasha butted in. "Feh, stupid human wenches. And Kagome is right. You can't go off like that. We'll stay here for a few days until you are better and then go after Naraku, even if we are losing good shard hunting time."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha shocked. Her face then softened and she smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh."  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who held the human Inuyasha in her lap. "You smell nice...."  
  
Kagome blushed deeply, and then murmered a soft. "Thank you."  
  
**  
  
~  
Our memories  
They can be inviting  
~  
  
**  
  
"Kagome, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha to the God Tree. She smiled and asked. "What did you want to talk about Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist suddenly, bringing her close to him. He then leans down and asks, his breaths tickling her ears. "Will you be my mate Kagome?"  
  
Kagome could only stare at him and smile, nodding. "Yes Inuyasha! YES!!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned and dipped him head down to kiss her passionately yet longingly.   
  
Kagome returned the kiss quite the same, knowing a long night way ahead of the two.  
  
**  
  
"Kagome?  
  
"Yes Inu?"  
  
"Will you stay with me forever?"   
  
Kagome blushed at this and nodded her head, kissing him softly. "Of course I will silly. I love you Inuyasha, forever and always."  
  
Inuyasha could only help but smile, leaning his forehead against hers. "And I love you Kagome, until the end of time."  
  
**  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha lost control and became a full demon on the rampage as his youkai blood took over. She could only think one thing. 'O god. What have I done?'  
  
**  
~  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
~  
  
**  
  
"Like I would like some human wench like her. She is just some shard detector."  
  
"You shouldn't say that about Lady Kagome, Inuyasha. Its not very nice." said Miroku, who shook his head in distate.  
  
"O shut monk. You know you would love to have her. Just like any other lecher."  
  
Kagome watched the conversation continue, tears running down her cheeks. "SHARD DETECTOR!!!! THATS ALL YOU THINK OF ME AS?!!!"   
  
Before Inuyasha could say more, Kagome yelled. "SIT BOY!"  
  
A loud "THUD!" could be heard and then a loud. "Wench!"  
  
**  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha pleadingly. "Please. Don't let me fall...."  
  
Inuyasha just laughs and smiles. "Do you want me to?"  
  
Kagome shakes her head as her hand starts to slip from his.  
  
Inuyasha pays no heed to it and looks at Kaede. "Some help here, baba!"  
  
"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome, not realizing what she was doing.  
  
A loud "THUD!" could be heard followed by a scream. "HELP!! INUYASHA!!!"  
  
A hand grabbed Kagome's before she fell too far. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "Don't fall on me now, wench!"  
  
Kagome stared at him with tears in her eyes and whispered. "Inuyasha...."  
  
**  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Kagome continued to cry, wanting to push away all the memories. She couldn't stand the memories. They brought back too much pain. Too much pain for her and her baby. The baby that is both her and Inuyasha's. The baby youkai that will never know who their father is and why he left them. The baby that will never know the pain that she went through. The baby that is the start of her new life.  
  
~  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry  
~  
  
Slowly, Kagome wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono and stood up, shaking her hair slightly to get the snow off of it. It was getting cold now and it would be healthier for her and the baby to go inside. So with that last thought, Kagome slowly walked inside, taking her shoes off and ignoring her slightly wet kimono. She then walks into the kitchen and starts to boil water, so she can make some herbal tea and finally start on her daily training like her grandfather used to. Except she didn't run around chasing guests out of the house with vanquishing spells yelling 'Demon! Demon!'  
  
Kagome laughed slightly at those memories, knowing her father was probably one of the wierdest people she will never know. She loved him so much. She also loved her mother and brother so much. She missed them all too. She hated that they left her here alone in this world that had nothing but her baby. She remembered the day she recieved news of the crash. The day only three months ago.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
A 18 year old Kagome could be seen sitting and waiting patiently for her mom and brother to show up for her archery tournament. Over the years she had gotten better at her archery and now she was one of the best archers in the country. She loved archery since it helped to dull the pain of her loss and the pain that she was having Inuyasha's pup without his knowing.  
  
She did not notice two police officers walking over towards her, with grim faces. Suddenly she heard someone say her name. She turned to see the two police officers looking at her. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you Miss Higurashi Kagome?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Well, I hate to say this Miss Higurashi but there has been an accident."  
  
"What do you mean? Is my grandfather alright? Did he fall down the stairs again? Silly guy. Must have been chasing the cat again, calling him a demon."  
  
"No it wasn't your grandfather."  
  
"Then who was it?"  
  
"Your mother and brother have been in an accident."  
  
"O no. Are they ok?"  
  
"No, Miss Higurashi. They were hit head on by a truck, totally demolishing the car. They were killed upon impact."  
  
"You are kidding right? Mom and Souta aren't dead!!! They can't be!!!!"  
  
"I am sorry Miss Higurashi but they are. Your mother and brother were killed."  
  
Kagome finally felt the harsh reality and falls to the ground, sobbing hysterically. She ignores the explainations and the comforting words of the two police officers. Nothing mattered anymore. Her mother and brother were dead. All she had left was her grandfather. Everyone was leaving her. Everyone.  
  
~  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
~  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Kagome sighed and let a few tears fall at the terrible memory. Nothing but sadness had come from turning 18. If she could go back, she would of gladly stayed 17 for the rest of her life. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about sorrow. She could stop pretending that everything was alrite. Everything wasn't alrite. Her life was already ending since her father contacted her and since she sealed the well with her grandfather's help. Everything was coming to an end and she was happy it was. She could finally stop pretending she wasn't sad or pained. She could finally be happy again and start a new life, with the help of her father of coruse.  
  
Father. What a bitter name to call the man who is going to help her out with her finances. The man she despised more then anything that wasn't there to help her when her mother or brother died. He only was there when his father died. That was the only reason he was helping her. It was her grandfather's last dieing wish before he passed on. He wanted her to be happy. She wouldn't be happy unless she actually could go back in time and stop it all.  
  
~  
It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me  
I can see us dying ... are we?  
~  
  
Kagome sighed and heard the doorbell ring. "Right on time...." She stood up slowly and walked to the door, to see her father there, smiling at her.   
  
"Kagoma, darling. Its so good to see you." He kissed her on the cheek and walked inside, as Kagome wiped her cheek and trying to get rid of the kiss.  
  
"Its Kagome, Akem." said Kagome through gritted teeth, wishing he would leave.  
  
"Whatever, Kageme. And lets see. Where can I put all my stuff?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "Stuff?"  
  
Akem nodded and grinned. "Why yes. Remember? I am moving in with you and the baby. Its only proper. Plus the baby needs a fatherly figure. I think I will make the perfect one."  
  
Kagome paled at this comment. "Father?"   
  
Akem nodded again, looking at Kagome concerned. "Honey, are you sure you are ok? You don't look well."  
  
Kagome smiles weakly. "I'm fine. Just tired."  
  
Akem nods and wallks over to her, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry. Just let me concern about the moving in and you get ready for bed. Ok?"  
  
Kagome nods, watching him grin and then walk away. She clenches her fists just wanting to yell at him to get out of her house and to go away. She knew what he wanted. Many guys wanted the same thing. He wanted her as his wife. He just didn't know about one thing. He didn't know she was also a youkai. He probably knew she was adopted since he was her father and she knew he didn't care. He just wanted her. She just wanted him not to speak anymore, so she listened to him and walked upstairs, to her bedroom.   
  
She sighed and changed into her pajamas, looking at herself in the mirror once. She smiled slightly and sighed. "I wish I could give you better little one....And I promise you....One day, you will meet your father and we will be a family again...." With that last thought, she climbed into bed and fell right to sleep, not noticing it was now night outside and the stars were out. One twinkled extra brightly, as if watching over the young mother and protecting her from all the pain and evils in the world.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Thanks for reading. If you want a sequel, tell me and let me know. Please review. This is my first attempt at a songfic. Thanks. See ya. 


	2. New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.   
  
***********************************************  
Chapter 1: New Life  
  
Amberish hazel eyes fluttered open, as the first rays of light shone through the window. It was a peaceful Saturday morning as the simple red lights on the white alarm clock reflected 6:23. It was yet again another great day at Higurashi Shrine, with no classes on the weekend and no professors giving lectures. It was a day of rest and relaxation, for some yet not Kagome Higurashi. It was a day of duty and responsibility for her. She was the caretaker of Higurashi Shrine and expecting child. Not just one child, three. Tripletts, that were like their father and mother. Pups that will grow one day to be three-quarter youkai, special since they were the only ones in the world. The only three-quarter youkai in modern day Tokyo.   
  
Sighing softly, Kagome sat up in bed and stretched, her hair messy and her eyes reflecting sadness, excitment, and intelligence. She was unlike any other Miko before her. She was the Priestess of Higurashi Shrine yet also a Youkai. A Kitsune-Youkai and a powerful one too. It was unheard of in history yet here she was, a Youkai Priestess. She didn't know how she became one. She just woke up the day after Inuyasha betrayed her, and was a Youkai. A Kitsune Youkai like her adoptive son who was a small Kitsune pup. Shippo. Her heart yearned for him, as any mother's heart would yearn for her child. She felt like he was her child, not Sanako's and Juraji's. Just her child. Her first and oldest son.  
  
Shaking her head, she climbed out of bed, rubbing her swollen stomach. She was 9 months into her pregnancy and the pups weren't due until the end of the month. She couldn't wait. Her heart fluttered in anticipation and her mind told her that hard times were ahead. She knew she would get through it, since she had her father and friends. Her father, like that man even deserved that title. He was no father. He was more like a horome crazed middle age man lusting for his daughter and a man with no morals or intelligence. Just a hormonal maniac.  
  
Laughing slightly at that thought, she grabbed her priestess robe and walked towards the bathroom, thinking to herself. She reached the bathroom and closed the door, as she stripped herself naked and climbed into the shower. She sighed softly as the warm water hit her back with a soft soothing touch. It calmed her nerves and relaxed her, letting her forget how messed up her life really was. Letting the water wash away her thoughts, she enjoyed the feeling of happiness and calm for once in her life. She deserved this, since she was always the one to be strong and be there for her duty. She had a responsibility to furfill and she wasn't about to forget it. She could never forget it.  
  
She grabbed the sakura bloosom shampoo and conditior, and washed her hair until she was satisfied with the result. She took her fruity shower gel and soaped herself until her heart's content. Sighing slightly, she let the water wash off all the soap and climbed out of the shower, turning the water off behind her. She grabbed a simple white towel and dried herself off, happy for once. She was always full of sadness, ever since she lost everyone she loved and cared for. She had only the three pups left along with her new pets, Sunaria and Astraria. Sunaria and Astraria, or Sunna and Astra for short, were two beautiful golden retriever puppies that she had found at the local shelter. She had felt drawn to the two sweethearts, knowing that they were just what she needed. She loved dogs now. She had grown to love them because of Inuyasha. Buyo had runaway and never returned, so she had needed new companions. Sunna and Astra were perfect and brought her joy whenever she looked at them.  
  
Wrapping the towel around her waist, she grabbed her brush and brought it threw her long hair, until it was untangled and shiney. She smiled slightly and placed the brush down at the sink, admiring her complextion. She no longer looked like the naive and innocent little school girl of 15. She was now a young woman of 18 and a beautiful at that. Her small frame of 5'4 had grown to one of 5'9, which was fine with her. Growing up, she never found herself to be beautiful until she had met Inuyasha. He had made her appreciate herself and realize that she was beautiful, inside and out. She was happy that Inuyasha at least did something right. He had made her appreciate things more, knowing that one day she would lose them like she had lost her family, friends, son, and Inuyasha.  
  
Pushing that thought out of her mind, Kagome examined herself in the mirror. Her skin was tanned slightly yet pale, making it seem like it was glowing and made of a beautiful ivory. Her body had filled out over the last three years, displaying nice full breasts and curves in all the right places. She had been thin and elegant, before she had become pregnant. She probably would be like that again, once she gave birth to her pups. Her legs and arms were long and shapey, just adding to her look of elegance and grace. Her hair was about as long as Kikyo's, the walking corpse as her friends called her. This brought a smile to Kagome's lips, remembering how she and Sango would always make fun of Kikyo to cheer her up. It had always worked too and she was happy to have had a friend like the girl that was more like a sister then a friend.  
  
Sighing softly, she touched her hair slightly, feeling it with her long, smooth, slender fingers. It had become more fine and silkier over the years, giving it a more delicate and sophisicated look to it. It cascaded to her knees in ebony waterfalls, curling slightly at the ends. It was not a simple ebony because it had highlights of silver, gold, and green in it. She had gained them when she had turned youkai along with all other other features a full youkai had. Her eyes had turned to an amberish hazel color, with forest green specks in their depths. She had gained the tatoos on her face that were also a forest green along with the upside down cresent moon on her forehead, that was a forest green too. Her ears had become pointed and given her a better sense of hearing while her other senses had become better and somtimes sensitive to things. She could hear a pindrop a mile away and the cars gave her a headache, since she wasn't used to it all. She understood how Inuyasha hated loud noises and she could only sigh, wondering why she had to experience it too.  
  
Shaking the thought off, she touched her long claws that were painted a forest green. She never needed to repaint them since they were naturally painted that color. She wondered why her color was green and not purple or pink. She could only hope that it was just an accident on the youkai part, knowing that forest green was a color that symbolized nature and fertility. Letting her hands move over to where her tail is, she giggled slightly at the bushy thing. It was the same color of her hair, an ebony black. It was different then Shippo's since his was only one color while hers was several. The tip was gold with silver streaks in it along with a green ring right after the gold tip. It was quite strange yet she liked the way it looked on her, knowing she was probably one of the few youkai who had these kind of features. She only hoped her pups were as lucky to have these features, making them special like her.  
  
Taking one last glimpse at her refection, she changed into the priestess robe of the traditional red and white, and walked out of the bathroom, her hair help back loosely with a ribbon. She climbed down the stairs, careful not to trip or fall. She nodded to her father as she entered the kitchen, grabing her still warm cup of herbel orange honey tea, her favorite.   
  
Akem just smiled at her, watching with lust clearly seen in his dark brown eyes. He was a tall man with dark almost black hair that was untidy yet neat at the same time with dark brown eyes and a well muscled build and frame of 6'0. He could be considered to be handsome since he was only 38. Her parents had her young, since they were anxious to have children. That all soon backfired once Souta was born, since Akem had begun to have affairs daily. When her mom had finally found out, she had divorced him and kicked him out of the house. They hadn't talked since.  
  
Sighing slightly, she pressed a smile on her full ruby red lips and finished her tea, quickly retreating outside with her broom. She walked out to see Sunna and Astra running through the snow, barking happily. She smiled and laughed, at how cute and innocent they looked. They always brought her joy, no matter how dreary her mood was. Looking at her broom, she shook her head. There wasn't much to do, since it was still cold outside. She missed the spring, even though her childern were expected soon. Leaning against the side of the house, she looked over the property that she legally owned. She was thankful and lucky to be able to have been left this, along with enough money to keep her well provided for and her childern happy. She knew she would have to marry soon, to get her childern a father figure. She only hoped later then sooner.  
  
Giggling slightly, she felt something drench the bottom part of her kimono and looked down, to see a puddle of water underneath her. With that, her reality hit her hard and with force. Her water had broke and she was going to have her pups now. Right now, at the end of winter. Shaking her head, she came to her wits and did the only thing she could do. She yelled. "DAD!!!! COME QUICK!!! MY WATER BROKE!!!!!"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
**********************************************************  
I know. I know. I'm evil. And its a cliffhanger. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please review and enjoy. 


	3. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.   
  
* * * *  
Chapter 2: Family  
  
"Come on dearie. You can do it. Now all you have to do is push!" said the nurse soothingly to Kagome, who was screaming in pain and feeling like a watermelon was being pushed through a hole the size of a peanut. The doctors were ushering about in the background, one trying to instruct Kagome to breath deeply and try her best to push with all her might.   
  
She was getting ready to strangle the doctor if he didn't shut up soon and do his job. She seriously wondered how youkai gave birth to their pups without having doctors and modern technology help them. It would have to be something she will look in to once her pups were born. Her pups. She liked the sound of that. Even though their birth father was not here right now, she would make sure that they would meet Inuyasha one day. She at least owed them that much. She only hoped that she would have enough money to support her pups.  
  
The doctor's voice brought Kagome once again, back into the cold and painful reality of her birthing process. "Come on, Miss Higurashi. Just one more push and we will have this little guy out of here."  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath and pushed with her remaining ounces of strength to get her first born child free from her body and into the world of the living. She screamed in pain and shut her eyes tight, her body's energy drained to a point where it was hard to breath. It was then at that moment she heard a loud wail with a joyful cry from the nurse that was so kind to her.   
  
"Its a boy!"   
  
Tears of joy crept into Kagome's eyes. Her first born child was a boy. A beautiful baby boy. She would love him as she loved Shippo. Yet unlike Shippo, this boy was her own son. By blood and soul. Yet Shippo was too. She would always remember it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a contraction that made her scream in pain, shutting her eyes once more. She had completely forgotten she was having tripletts. How could she forget?  
  
Pushing that thought out of her mind, she followed the doctor's instructions and pushed again with her remaining strength, her body already fatigued and in pain. She knew this would have to end soon or her third child would be born as she died. Tears of pain ran down her cheeks, her body screaming for this to be over. She wouldn't last much longer. With a final push from her, another wail could be heard in the room with a responding cry from the nurse.  
  
"O doctor look! Its a girl!"  
  
Kagome cried this time, tears of joy and pain. She had a daughter and a son. A darling little girl and a beautiful little boy. She couldn't of been happier. Yet another contraction brought her back to the reality of the situation. She was fading fast and she had to get her third child out of her soon or her children would cease to have a mother. She pushed long and hard this time, ignoring the doctor's complaints that she was too weak. She had to get her child out of her. She could feel her life force fading and if she didn't hurry, it would steal her child away from her.  
  
With one last final push, the baby was out and quiet, unlike its siblings. It just blinked and stared at the doctor, reaching for his glasses. This surprised the doctor, since most babies didn't know anything of their surroundings until a couple of weeks after birth. He smiled at the baby, knowing that this baby was special indeed.  
  
Kagome had started to panic when she didn't hear her baby cry. Fear had gripped her soul so fast, that she would of jumped up and ran to her childern if she had the strength. Yet the thing was, she didn't have the strength at all. She hardly even had enough of it to breath in short raspy breaths that were dangerous for a mother that had just given birth to babies to have. Yet she had to know. She had to know if her child lived. Her last and final child.  
  
Her thoughts were reassured as the nurse looked at her with kindness and smiled, her eyes staring deep into Kagome and right passed her illusion spell. She spoke, her voice soothing and calm. "She is fine Kagome. You are the mother of two darling girls and a baby boy."  
  
These words brought relief to Kagome's heart and soul. She was the mother of three. Her children were all alive. She was alive. Everything was going to turn out fine. She didn't have to worry about leaving her childern. She now knew she would be around for a long time. Yet before she let herself rest, she asked the nurse one question. "Can you see through me?"  
  
The nurse smiled, her eyes bright with mischief and life. She winked and smiled at Kagome, her heart shown in her smile and eyes. Her voice was still as smooth and soothing as ever. "Yes. I can see you Kagome. I know who you are. You will be a good mother, little sister...."  
  
With those last words, the nurse left the room and Kagome feel into a dreamless restful sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Morning darling. I see that you are doing well this morning. How are my childern?" asked Akem, his voice sounding kinder yet still holding its hidden intentions quite well. He was sitting in a seat right next to Kagome's bed, with a newspaper in his lap and flowers in his right hand. A smile of pure evil on his face that was hidden well under a kind one as he waited for his beautiful and very intelligent daughter to reply.  
  
Kagome looked over at Akem, her strength now back to its full since she had finally gotten the needed sleep she so graciously deserved. She sat up slightly, tucking a piece of her ebony locks behind her ear. She sighed and forced a smile, her eyes betraying her hatred for the man sitting right next to her. "I'm fine, Akem. And my children are fine as well. They are waiting to be held by their GRANDfather."  
  
Akem's smile slipped a bit at this, his eyes becoming cold and distant. "I will be happy to hold them. Yet might I ask-"  
  
Before he could continue, a nurse walked in, a bright smile on her old face. She had a checklist in her right hand and circles under her eyes. Kagome could tell she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately. The nurse just walked over to where the babies layed in their crib, taking a few notes as she checked a few things. Once she was done, she looked over at Kagome, her smile growing even brighter. She then spoke, her voice surprising Kagome. It sounded ageless and melodic, very unlike the voices most older women had. "How are you doing, Mrs. Higurashi? And you Mr. Higurashi. I know last night was a big night for the both of you."  
  
Kagome smiled faintly, her face strained with being titled Mrs. instead of Miss. She hated that people thought she was married to her father. She couldn't go anywhere without Akem boasting about what a great wife he had that will bare him many sons and daughters. And she did bare him something. grandchildren. She would make sure that he never was the father of her children. Never in a million years would she let her children call him father. Never.   
  
Kagome replied, knowing the nurse was wiating for her answer. "I am doing fine, Miss Robin. And please, I am not married. This is my father."  
  
The nurse nodded, her eyes showing she wasn't convinced yet kept her thought to herself. "Well thats good. You may leave this afternoon. I only have one last thing to ask you and I will on my way. What are your children's names? We need to put their names down in the hospital's records. And Mr. Higurashi. I need you to leave the room."  
  
Grumbling to himself, Akem left the room without even looking at Kagome. He had other things to think about. Like getting Kagome to become his very beautiful and submissive wife. This was completely unoticed by Kagome who finally realized what the nurse had said.  
  
A gasp escaped Kagome, knowing she hadn't thought about naming her children anything yet. Names never occured to her. Yet she had to name them. Might as well pick names that you know will be good for her and her children to have for a long time. "My son's name is...." She paused, trying to think of a name that suited him. "Daidouji Kiyonobu. But he will be called Kenshin. My first daughter's name will be Daidouji Tsukiyama. But she will be called Tomoyo. And my youngest daughter will be Daidouji Yukarike. But she will be called Ying Fa. And I am Daidouji Hotaru. But I will be called Kagome."  
  
The nurse nodded, recording the names down without question. She then left the room, leaving a smiling Kagome with hope in her eyes to start her life as something she has always wanted to be. A model under the name Daidouji Hotaru, who hopes to begin a new life with her children as the Daidouji Clan of Tokyo.   
  
* * * *  
  
Please review. 


End file.
